Now Or Forever
by IsabellaMarieSwan123
Summary: This is what I think will happen after New Moon, please Read and Review, This is my first fan fic, Victoria is back again, the Cullen's and the werewolves must work together will they save Bella?
1. What to do?

Disclaimer: I Do not own Twilight or any of the characters sadly :'(

Please Read and Review as this is my first fan fic

Chapter One

"Edward," I can't believe I'm having this conversation again. "You can't expect me to have the same views on marriage as you! My parents had an awful marriage."

Edward began "Bella it wouldn't be the same for us, we know we are meant for each other."

Edward was once again trying to convince me to marry him, although I think it is a bad step for our relationship. I guess I'll just have to have Carlisle change me after graduation, even though I really want Edward to do it. "Edward, I'm just not ready for that, I'm Sorry." I feel like we have had this conversation one too many times.

"There is nothing to apologize for my angel," He then pressed his cold, hard lips against mine, my heart beating frantically as always. At least this conversation always ends in a kiss. Graduation is only a month away now. I'm pretty nervous, although I would never admit that to Edward. I'm going to miss Renee, Charlie and Jake too. I should speak to Jake before it happens, he probably wouldn't want to see me though and I still have pent up anger about him bringing back the motorbikes. But soon I'll lose his friendship and I don't want to do that without saying goodbye.

"What are you thinking about, Bella?" Edward asked looking at my face curiously. I'm not sure how to answer this; I'll try to be as truthful as possibly.

"I'm thinking about spending eternity with you." Well it's partly honest.

"Ok enough thinking tonight, bed time for the human." He replied kissing me once more, I will never get used to that it surprises me every time. He then started humming my lullaby and I fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning I awoke searching for Edward, when I heard his melodic laughter coming from my rocking chair. I turned around to see him smiling that crooked smile I love so much. My breathing became jagged and he came over and kissed me then he said "Breathe Bella." He is so breathtaking, my own personal god.

"Come on, breakfast time for the human, Charlie left for work already."

"Ok, just let me have a quick human minute." He then kissed me and left to make my breakfast. While I went to have my shower, I got in wanting to get down to Edward quickly but you can't rush the shower. I got up and put on a blue round neck t-shirt and my new favourite black jeans (which Alice bought without my knowledge) and then I decided my hair wasn't playing nice today so I put it up in a ponytail. I then began to leap down the stairs quickly, but of course I fell. But Edward was there to save me as always, I knew that as soon as I felt his cold arms around me.

"What am I going to do with you?" He asked rhetorically but I had to answer.

"Love me." I replied, he then kissed me and I started deepening the kiss, he then pulled away and groaned.

"Bella, behave. Anyway it's time for your breakfast, I made pancakes." Damn this god I was in love with, he could do everything so perfectly.

"Okay," I said and went to the kitchen and started eating. Once I was done he drove me to school. The next week passed pretty quickly. Edward invited me back to his place after school. We stayed in his room for a while, but then we came down stairs and started watching TV with Alice and Jasper. After about 20 minutes all three of them stuck their heads up.

"What's wrong?" I asked Edward cautiously.

"I smell werewolf." He said coldly.


	2. Happiness Never Lasts

Chapter Two

"What..." I was cut off as I heard the doorbell ring, my happiness can never last.

We headed towards the door and Edward opened it while standing protectively in front of me. When he flung open the door I didn't see who I expected. "Sam, what are you doing here?" I asked through my teeth, I was a little angry that he was over here just to check up on me, or so I thought.

"Bella, Victoria's back and Jacobs hurt he asked me to come and get you." Sam stated with sadness glistening in his eye.

"But… He'll be alright won't he? You guys heal fast and everything." This was all my fault Jacob was hurt because Victoria was after me. Edward wrapped his arms around me knowing what I was thinking.

"I'm not sure Bella, we've never really seen him this hurt before." He paused before he continued.

"What Sam, Tell me!" I couldn't wait anymore I needed to know what's happening.

"He might not make it through; Billy thinks it's pretty bad." I could barely speak right now, but I knew I had to visit him after all he was the one that kept me alive while Edward was gone.

"Sam, can Edward come too?" I really needed him there, I can't imagine seeing Jacob like that. It's going to be hard.

"I suppose so, just this once." I looked at Edward and he just nodded. With that we headed towards Sam's car.

The car ride was silent, but not an awkward silence just like everyone wanted to be in there own thoughts. When we finally arrived I was shaking, Edward held me closer trying to soothe me but it wasn't working very well. We walked towards Billy's house, I recognised every detail with perfect clarity at the times I had been here. We entered and I saw the couch I had slept on after the cliff incident. Jacob was lying there looking pretty lifeless covered in blood and scratches.

I have never seen Jacob so hurt, well I have never seen Jacob hurt at all. I ran towards him taking his hand in mine as soon as I reached him.

"Jake, please talk to me." I started sobbing quietly but after a minute I was covered in tears. Edward pulled me into his lap and started rocking me back and forth trying to comfort me. But I kept crying until I heard a soft groan.

I quickly jumped up back next to Jacob, by this time Sam had left unnoticed through the door.

"Jake, wake up!...Please wake up!" The tears breaking through again, "I need you here, do you hear me Jacob Black!"

"Bella.." He was awake, he really was.

"Jake you scared me don't ever do that again!" It's true I really was terrified.

"I'm sorry, I was just out running when I saw something red and fiery go past me. But when I turned around I didn't see anything. Then I just got knocked to the ground and after that I was unconscious until now."

"Jake what were you doing running alone?"

"I thought it was safe since I was so close to La Push, but I guess I was wrong." I sighed, happy that he was alive and I turned around to look for Edward. He must have thought Jacob wasn't in a position to hurt me in any way so he slipped out unnoticed.

I was just sitting there with Jake for a while trying to make him feel better when Edward came running in.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked him knowing very well that he could hear from the tone in my voice that I was a little worried.

"Victoria." He hissed with venom in his voice. That was a bane I did not want to hear.

"I have to get you out of here Bella." He said while picking me up.

"We have to bring Jacob too; he's too weak to run on his own." I said jumping out of his arms and helping Jacob up. He nodded and began helping me. As soon as he was up we rushed outside to see Alice pulling up in her car. We all jumped in and began speeding off.


	3. Splitting Up

Chapter Three

"Alice, where are we going?" I asked with real curiosity.

"I'm not sure right now I'm just trying to get you away from Victoria." She replied with insecurity in her voice.

"Is she following us?" I asked cautiously when I saw the infuriated look in Edward's eye, they were pitch black. But when he caught me looking his eyes changed back to the topaz colour I loved and his smiled that breathtaking crooked smile.

"Breathe, Bella. Yes she is following us, but she is staying out of range so I cannot hear her thoughts."

"So what's the plan?" I was scared although I would never admit it. So I tried to make myself sound calm, I think I got away with it. Sometimes I am really grateful Edward can't hear my thoughts.

"Well right now all with have is keep driving, so maybe you should get some rest like Jacob. You could use some this has been a very tiring day." With that he started humming my lullaby in my ear and I fell asleep.

I think I was dreaming because I recognised everything way too clearly. I was in a forest and I could hear waves crashing. I was following the sound but then I saw Jacob, he started pulling me in to a darker part of the forest. "Jacob? What's wrong?" I heard myself say. This is getting way too familiar. "Run, Bella you have to run!" he whispered, terrified. Again I heard myself speak "Why?" He suddenly fell to the ground and started shaking. But now all that was there is a red-brown wolf with black eyes. It faced the shore and was growling. "Bella Run!" I heard Mike's voice. Then Edward was there slightly glowing in the sunlight. "Trust me" He purred. I took and step closer to him, then the wolf started running at him. "No!" I screamed and with that I woke up.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Are you ok?"

"You were screaming." Edward, Alice and Jacob all asked me at once. We had moved now we were in a hotel.

"Yeah," I replied not knowing whether this was the truth or not. "Where are we?"

"We got away from Victoria, or she turned around. Anyway Carlisle and the others are on their way now. So are Sam and the rest of the pack." Edward replied in a calm tone while rubbing circles in my hand trying to relax me.

"Ok." I said now calmer although scared about the dream. I turned to look at Jacob. "How are you Jake? You looked pretty bad yesterday."

"Yeah, I'm doing better but I think I got some broken bones, but no big deal."

"Yesterday Sam was worried whether you were going to pull through or not and now it's no big deal!" I was kind of angry at him for the simple brush-off at this near-death experience, now I know how Edward felt with me.

"I'm sorry Bella for scaring you. But I'm a lot stronger then the rest of the pack remember?"

"Oh yeah, but still?" This was still no reason to act as if it was nothing.

"What do you mean 'stronger then the rest of the pack'?" Asked Edward surprised at what he said. I looked at Jacob and saw that he was debating whether to tell the truth or not.

"Well, you see the rest of the pack only got their werewolf blood from one side of the family, but I got mine from both so I am a lot stronger and more powerful." Jacob replied. I guess the truth won out. This would explain why Sam was so scared if it had been him he could've died but Jacob wouldn't have.

"Oh," Muttered Edward looking a little worried, but a little less at the same time. How does he do that?

"So where are we and what time is it?" I looked outside and it looked dark and cloudy, but it always does in Forks so we must be still in Washington at least.

"Well we are in a hotel in Washington and it is 6pm." Wow I have been asleep for a while.

"So when are Carlisle and Sam and the rest getting here?" As soon as I said that Sam, Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen's stepped through the door. "Where's the rest of the pack Sam?" I asked him surprised not to see the rest.

"I decided it was better for them to wait downstairs because I didn't think they could be around vampires without changing." Sam replied sounding casual; at least he didn't say bloodsuckers. I looked over to Jacob to see how he was doing; he seemed a little tense but otherwise fine. Then I looked over to Edward and saw the Cullen's talking in a circle. Then they broke apart and Carlisle stepped forward, I assume he is going to be the spokesperson for them.

"I think we need to discuss the situation of Victoria, it seems that your pack can not kill her alone so I suggest we help." Wow I really wasn't expecting that, I thought Edward would want to take care of Victoria himself. I guess Carlisle convinced him it was better to team up.

"Yes I think that would be best, I don't want anymore of my pack getting hurt." Sam replied. This is just getting weird, vampires and werewolves teaming up to take on a vampire who was after me because Edward killed her mate last year. But what do I expect hanging around with mythological creatures.

"I think it would be best if your strongest stayed with Bella in Forks and the rest of us should split up and guard the perimeters." Sam decided, and to my surprise Edward agreed.

"Emmett you and Rosalie stay with Bella and the rest of us with head off with Sam and the pack." Carlisle said, great this was happening again people risking their lives to save mine. I'm really not worth it. Everyone slipped off one by one hugging me on the way out. I think I heard Jasper say I was worth it but I'm not sure.

"Bella, Rosalie and I will be downstairs after you say goodbye to Edward." Emmett said while slipping off.

I ran up to Edward and hugged him tight then kissed him

"I love you." I whispered.

"I'll love you for eternity." He replied then said, "Be safe and don't worry about me I'll be fine."

Then I started heading downstairs and saw Rosalie and Emmett waiting in the car. I slipped in and before I knew it we were leaving the hotel.


	4. Fun with Rosalie and Emmett

Chapter Four

We were back in the car driving back to Forks and I was already worrying about Edward and Jacob. Are they going to be alright? What if something happens? Then as if reading my mind Rosalie spoke,

"Bella they'll be fine, remember we are strong." She smiled at me and I felt a little better but not much. Just then we turned into the path that led to the Cullen's in less then a minute I was inside carried in by Emmett.

"Thanks." I mumbled. I really hated being carried.

"Let's play a game." Emmett suggested, and I unfortunately not listening agreed. Damn me why did I have to agree. In less time then I took to sit down Emmett had taken out some big steering wheels and an Xbox.

"Let's Race." He said with an evil looking grin. I said down looking very scared and pulled up a steering wheel to me.

"Don't worry," Rosalie said reassuringly, "You can't get hurt in this game it's not real." I reluctantly choose my car on this came. 3, 2, 1, Go and we were off. Surprisingly I was rather good at this game, although Rosalie and Emmett had fast reflexes that didn't really help in this game. We came to the last lap and I was pushing ahead and even more to my surprise I won.

"Yes!" I jumped up and immediately fell over; Emmett and Rosalie were so surprised they didn't catch me so I had a nice view of the floor. "So much for not being able to get hurt is this game." I muttered. Rosalie and Emmett laughed and then helped me up. My stomach grumbled.

"Come on lets get you some food." Rosalie said still laughing. We went to the kitchen and I looked to see what they had. Flour, sugar, eggs, milk the basics. So I decided to make pancakes.

Emmett seeing I was going to make something said "Mind if I help? I've never cooked a meal before" I looked at him incredulously but agreed. It had been over hour making pancakes, Emmett always got impatient and turned up the heat. One of the pancakes even burst into flames, I didn't even know you could do that but he found a way.

I sat down and began eating the non-ruined pancakes. But I was getting self-conscious because they were staring at me.

"What?" I asked partly annoyed, partly curious to know what was so interesting.

"Nothing, it's just that you really do look interesting when you eat." Emmett replied still staring. I blushed, and then looked back at my food. That reminded me of Edward. I wonder how he is. I want him back; I can't stand to be separated. The hole in my chest is growing bigger without him.

"Come on Bella, I want to try out some hairstyles on you that I saw in a magazine." Rosalie and I had become closer but I still feel a little awkward around her.

"Great another person who wants to make me a Barbie doll." I rolled my eyes but followed Rosalie up to her and Emmett's room, and through into the bathroom. Rosalie sat me down and started doing my hair. There were a million hair products on the bench, a curling iron, a hair straighterner, a blow dryer and five different kinds of brushes.

After 10 minutes Rosalie showed me the first hair style, my hair was half curled, half straightened. The front bits were clipped back with bobby pins. "I like this hair style." I said to Rosalie, she looked like she was still contemplating whether she likes it or not. I don't think she did because she decided to redo it or maybe she just had a lot of hairstyles to give me. After another 10 minutes of getting my hair pulled I looked in the mirror. This time my hair was fully straightened and half pulled back.

"Hmm… the last one was better." Rosalie muttered to herself then started again with the hair pulling. Pretty much the whole time she was doing this we were silent. Not an awkward silence just like she wasn't letting me sort out my thoughts. I was trying to avoid thinking about Edward because that could only lead to worry. So I just decided to think about what Rosalie was doing to my hair.

After more hair pulling she was done again and let me look into the mirror. My hair was pulled back into a messy bun and I had some wispy bits out the front. This was my favourite.

"I like this one the best." I said to Rosalie happily.

"I agree. Now let's go do something else." She replied, vampires can sure get sick of things quickly. We were walking downstairs when the phone rang and Emmett picked it up talking to quickly for my human ears.


	5. La Push

Previously on Now or Forever:

_We were walking downstairs when the phone rang and Emmett picked it up talking to quickly for my human ears._

Chapter Five:

Emmett hung up the phone then began speaking to me,

"Bella that was Carlisle, he said Victoria is getting closer to Forks, so we have to take you down to La Push."

"What about the treaty?" I felt the need to remind him about the treaty between the werewolves and the Cullen's.

"Well since we are working with then they are letting us on their land this once." Emmett replied coolly, he obviously wasn't very surprised by this, but I was.

We were then in the car heading down to La Push. I was starting to wonder what goes to happen to Edward again, but I pushed those thoughts away. This time was different from James, now the werewolves are there. Five vampires and a pack of wolves against one vampire. Everything will be ok.

"Emmett, what are we going to do down at La Push?" I was seriously curious, all I ever did at La Push was hang out with Jacob or go down to the beach.

"We could go down to the beach." Emmett replied, it was like he could read my mind. Emmett then turned on the radio. A song I recognised came on:

Verse 1

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
Verse 2

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life   
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
Chorus

And I don't want the world to see me   
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
Verse 3 

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive

Chorus 

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
Chorus

I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am 

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

This reminded me of the day in the meadow, the day Edward showed me who he really was. The side of himself that he wouldn't let the world see. By the time the song ended I was crying. Emmett and Rosalie turned around.

"What's wrong Bella?" Rosalie asked sympathetically.

"This song just reminded me of the day in the meadow." I replied still crying. Rosalie eyed me curiously and so I started, "It was the day Edward showed me himself in sunlight, and said he loved me." I said all of that while still crying. Rosalie then slipped in the back and hugged me. It wasn't awkward like most of the hugs we shared, it was truly heartfelt.

By now we had stopped, we were in La Push. I got out of the car and headed down to beach to breathe in the nice salt water air. I then turned around to see Emmett and Rosalie running at me, they got up to me and pulled me into a huge bear hug.

"We love you Bella, remember that." Rosalie said to me, this was the first time Rosalie ever included herself in that. I was stunned but I replied.

"I love you guys too, you are my family." I was hugging them really tightly. Their hugs were reassuring, in their cold arms I felt everything will be ok.


	6. Victoria

Previously on Now or Forever:

"_I love you guys too, you are my family." I was hugging them really tightly. Their hugs were reassuring; in their cold arms I felt everything will be ok._

Chapter Six:

After we had finished hugging I asked,

"Do you guys mind if I go for a walk to the rock pools, I just really need to think alone?" I have too many thoughts running through my head now; I need a place to sort them out.

"No it's fine, go ahead. Just be careful." He said sternly, but I knew he was just concerned about me. I started walking to the rock pools. I recognised this place, it was the way I walked to the rock pools last time, the day I found out what Edward truly was. But that was not where I recognised this place from. I recognised it from my dream. I surveyed the area around me and everything was the same except, there was no people here. I turned around and then it happened. My dream. Jake warned me, I heard Mike's voice, though I am unsure why. Maybe he was just another voice in my head. But then something occurred to me, in my dream Jacob launches himself at Edward. I tried to warn him, but I noticed something, something I never noticed in my dream before. Jacob wasn't launching himself at Edward, but something behind Edward.

I saw the flame coloured hair and I knew. Victoria. She was crouching in a catlike position, and then all of a sudden she threw me like I weighed nothing. I hit my head against it hard. My body became unconscious, but somehow I could see everything that was happening around me. But I had no control over anything, I just watched, terrified that someone would get hurt.

It was ok though, Edward and Jacob were just finishing off Victoria. Edward ran over to me and started checking my pulse.

"This is bad, her pulse is fading fast. Bella can you hear me? Stay with me." Edward's voice was strained; he knew that I was going to die

"Can't you do anything? Will she die?" Jacob asked his voice terrified and full of concern.

"There is nothing I can do now, even if we get her to a hospital. It will be too late. Her heart has almost stopped." Edward looked at me his eyes full of grief and love, with a lot of guilt mixed in. I really wanted to yell at him and tell him it wasn't his fault. But right now I had no control over my body.

"There is something you can do Edward." Jacob said looking at Edward. Edward probably reading his mind.

"No… I can't do that! I won't damn her to this life." Edward said almost yelling.

"You have to. It's what she wants, I just want to see her happy. Even if I can't be around her. She wants this. Do it for her, don't let her die." Jacob said to him honestly. Edward just looked at me defeated and put his mouth to my neck.

"I love you, my sweet angel." He murmured before biting into my neck.

**Author's Note: Sorry about leaving this on a bit of a cliffy. But anyway, those who might say Jacob wouldn't want that to happen to Bella. I think he just wants to see her happy, because he loves her. Please keep reviewing and any suggestions you might have.**


	7. Colours?

Previously on Now or Forever:

"_I love you, my sweet angel." He murmured before biting into my neck._

Chapter Seven:

The pain of him biting into me only lasted a second, then I felt him pick me up and the fire cooled. I was falling into unconsciousness.

I woke up after what felt like an eternity, and as soon as I opened my eyes I saw the difference. My sight was so perfectly clear now. I looked next to me and saw Edward. Surrounded by a bright pink mixed with blue colour. I knew immediately he felt guilty.

"Edward stop feeling guilty about changing me and tell me why you are surrounded by colours." I looked at him and suddenly his colours changed. He was confused, but how did I know that?

"What?" His confused look made him look even more beautiful.

"Your colours just changed, now you're confused." I stated matter-of-factly.

"How……How did you know that?" He asked, this had to be the first time I had ever heard him stutter.

"I told you, you are surrounded by colours and somehow I could tell from that what you were feeling." I turned to look at him in his eyes for the first time. His colours changed again, now he was feeling amazed.

"Bella, your eyes…………there………brown." What is he talking about?

"What are you talking about Edward?" But before I could continue his lips were on mine. I felt electricity flow through me and I pulled him closer. I suddenly felt hot and flushed. I thought vampires were cold. Edward pulled back and his colours were telling me he was confused again. Did he feel the same heat I felt?

"Bella, was that you? I just felt like you were, I not sure how to put it, radiating heat?" Wow so it wasn't just me.

"I'm not sure, I just kind of felt hot and yeah." I felt a blush creeping up my neck.

"Hmmm…… I love it when you blush. I'm glad you can still do that." He said while dazzling me, I felt myself and the room heat up again. Then I remembered the colours.

"Edward, what about the fact that you are surrounded by colours?" I said trying to look away from his eyes, to stop him from dazzling me.

"I think we need to pay a visit to Carlisle." He said holding his hand to me. We walked down to Carlisle's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Called Carlisle from inside, so we walked in. Carlisle had his back turned to us.

"Carlisle we need to talk to you." Edward said while Carlisle was turning around. Carlisle faced me and gasped.

**Author's Note: Hey guys sorry about the short chapter and the cliffy, I just love them. Anyway I'm going to need 5 reviews before I can update. Love you guys. Keep reviewing and reading.**


	8. Powers

Previously on Now or Forever:

"_Carlisle we need to talk to you." Edward said while Carlisle was turning around. Carlisle faced me and gasped._

Chapter Eight

I looked at Carlisle and he looked like how I look after Edward dazzles me.

"Are you ok Carlisle?" I asked his colours had stopped for a minute there like he wasn't in his body at all.

"I'm sorry Bella it's just have you seen yourself in a mirror yet?" He asked still staring at me; come to think of it I haven't looked in a mirror yet. I went to find a mirror and there was one lying on the ground. But before I could bend down to pick it up it was in my hand.

"Edward!" I half screamed, he came out followed by Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen's. As soon as they saw me they did exactly what Carlisle did and stopped and gasped.

"Why does everyone keep doing that?" This is getting annoying.

"Look in the mirror Bella," Alice said pointing to the mirror. I brought it up to my face level and looked in. I gasped like everyone else, I am beautiful. I really do look like an angel, my skin is a few shades paler and my hair has a reddish tinge to it. All my features are perfect now, and I seem to prettier than Rosalie.

"Huh? How come Edward didn't react this way to me." I asked the first thing that came to my mind.

"Because you were always this beautiful to me, now everyone else sees you the way I do." He said while putting his arms around me, "Bella how come you screamed if you hadn't looked in the mirror yet."

"Oh yeah that, well I came out here looking for the mirror but before I could pick it up it was it flew into my hand." This is getting to be a very weird day.

"Telekinesis?" Alice questioned Carlisle.

"So it seems, better try and see." With that Carlisle ran into his office and got a book. "Ok Bella, I want you to call for the book to come into your hand."

"Ok, I'll try." I started mentally calling for the book. It came into my hand pretty easily. I looked to Edward and his colours told me he was proud and astonished. Oh yeah the colours. "Carlisle this wasn't the reason we came to talk to you, we came because I can sort of see colours around people and they tell me what emotions you guys are feeling." Everyone looked at me confused except Jasper, he looked amazed. I gave him a questioning look, so he explained.

"She can see auras. It's kind of like what I do except peoples feeling sort of just come into my head; Bella can actually see it around them." Wow, this is getting strange I have more than one power.

"She has more than one power?" Emmett questioned, "She is going to be fun to fight." Just like Emmett always thinking about fighting. Edward hit him and the head.

"Well maybe it's because she was very strong in her human life," Carlisle started, "But I'm really not sure, I should go through my books." (**A/N: For all those out there who are Buffy fans, Carlisle reminds me of Giles so I thought that line would be fitting.)**

"Wait Carlisle before you go, what about the heat?" I asked remembering what happened in the bedroom, I started to feel the blush.

"What heat?" Carlisle was cut off, the room suddenly felt hot.

"Yep, that's exactly what happened in the bedroom." Edward commented and the room got hotter.

"Well I think I have an explanation for that one, when you were human and you blushed a small area around you felt hotter, now it's just intensified." Carlisle explained.

"So what you're saying is she radiates heat?" Asked Alice, "That is so cool! Bella you have no idea how good it feels, to be able to feel warm again. It's like I'm human." Alice said basically jumping up and down from excitement.

Edward turned to me with a mischievous smirk on his face. He then kissed me and I felt the heat radiate again.

"Hmmm…… I love that warmth." Edward said smiling that beautiful crooked grin of his.

"Ahmm…" Said Emmett fake coughing. "We should go hunting; we may need all of us in case she smells human blood."

"Ok, Bella are you ready to go?" Edward looked at me still smiling that beautiful smile.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I replied looking into his beautiful eyes, they are coal black now. I guess that's from staying with me through the transformation.

We headed to the back yard, Edward grabbed my hand and started running, and as soon as I realized I wasn't going to trip I sped up and overtook Edward. I can see why he likes running so much, its peaceful having the wind blow in your hair. I decided to stop because I was too far ahead. When Edward caught up he had a look of pure shock on his face.

"Why Edward, can't take that a girl is faster than you." Emmett said while coming up to me and giving me a high five. Edward's shock then turned into amazement.

"Yes I am pretty amazing aren't I?" I said looking at Edward, he came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You truly are my angel." He whispered into my ear. Then his body went rigid.

**Author's Note: Sorry about the cliffy yet again, so how do you Bella's powers I'm going to keep adding them so if you have any suggestions for Bella's powers please Review. Love all your guys and your comments. And just a question do any guys read Twilight? Please tell me.**


	9. Hunting

**Authors Note: Hello readers so sorry I haven't updated in a while I just find out how to update yesterday so I'm going to update now. Anyway Chaska hope you like it and the rest of my readers too. **

Previously on Now or Forever:

_"Yes I am pretty amazing aren't I?" I said looking at Edward, he came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. _

_"You truly are my angel." He whispered into my ear. Then his body went rigid. _

Chapter Nine

"Edward, what is it?" I questioned him, his body was still rigid.

"Can't you smell that Bella?" He asked me and I realized I still hadn't smelt my surroundings, I took a deep breathe and I could smell everything the trees, the earth, the animals and something else he smelt like rust and salt but more intensified. But it didn't make me feel sick like it did when I was human; it was just a smell now. It was blood, but how come I'm not attracted to it? Edward put his arms around my waist ready to pull me back if I tried to go after it, he was worried.

"Edward I'm fine, it just smells like rust and salt just like when I was human. Don't worry I'm not going to go after it." I said looking into his eyes, he looked amazed. I turned to look at the others they all had the same expression, but from all of them there was a hint of jealousy.

"You mean you don't want to kill it, even though it's human and why is a human here?" Jasper questioned Edward and I.

"No not really it smells pretty unattractive." I answered looking back at Edward.

"And the human is probably just hunting in the woods." That makes sense, we were doing the same.

"So Bella, you don't have the urge to go and kill the person? That is so weird in a cool way." Alice said giving me a hug and I got the urge to make her smell the same smell I smelt. She turned to look at my face and gave me a questioning look; her aura told me she was very confused.

"What Alice?" I asked still looking at her confused face.

"I can smell it now, how you explained it. Did you do that Bella?" She asked me still looking confused.

"Well I got kind of the urge to make you smell it the way I smell it?" She looked at me astounded and said,

"That is so great Bella can change scents, can you do it for the rest of the family?" I thought about the rest of the family smelling it the same way.

"Wow," Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward all said in unison. Then Jasper continued, "It's like I don't want to drink them anymore." He came up to me and hugged me, I was a little shocked but very happy, "This is the greatest gift you could ever give me Bella, now I don't have to feel like a monster." He said radiating pure happiness and I just felt so at home in that moment, I truly belong here I thought in my head. Then everyone else pulled me into hugs.

"Ok so now we see you don't like human blood, how about animal blood?" Edward said taking my hand and we started running again. We stopped when we cam across a family of deer. "Now all you have to do Bella is let your instincts take over and you will know what to do." He said letting go of my hand. I took a deep breathe and just let my instincts take over and before I knew it I was lunging at the deer. I snapped its neck and sunk my teeth into its neck. The beautiful red nectar flowed into my mouth and slid down my throat. I felt completely full after drinking the deer. I started walking back to Edward and he was looking at me with lust in his aura.

"Edward," I giggled, wait I giggled this is weird, "Save that for later." I purred, where did this new found confidence come from. Oh who cares just accept it.

"Oh sorry forgot about the power." He said throwing me an apologetic look, "Anyway do you want some more, usually we have more then one."

"No, I feel pretty full," I said and he looked at me shocked once again.

"You still keep surprising me," He said kissing me and I felt us heat up again, this kiss was unlike the ones when I was human. It was like all the passion had built up in us and was now being released into the kiss. We kept going with the kiss until we heard a coughing sound and reluctantly broke apart.

"We thought you guys might want to head back to the house now," Emmett said grinning like a madman. "And I thought I could race Bella back." He added.

"Emmett if I can't beat her, what hope have you got?" Edward said looking annoyed at the fact Emmett broke our kiss apart.

"I'll see you at home Edward," I said kissing him before I walked over to Emmett and gave him a competitive smile, "Are you ready Emmett?" I asked him with an arrogant look on my face.

"You bet I am! Count us down Alice." He said and Alice counted down from 3 to 1 and then we were off. I slowed down at first to make him think he was overtaking but then I pulled up front and zoomed past him. This felt great, wind in my hair and my feet felt like they were floating on air. I made it back to the house and walked in and saw Carlisle and Esme in the living room. They gave me questioning looks.

"I was racing Emmett and I made it back first," I said looking at the door when Emmett came through. He came and sat next to me on the couch.

"We have a new family fastest," Emmett said to Carlisle and Esme. They both looked stunned that I could run without tripping. Then Edward walked in and sat down next to me and pulled me onto his lap.

"I see you beat Emmett," Edward said with Emmett glaring at him, "We found Bella has another power." Edward said glancing over to Carlisle and Esme before his eyes returned to me. Then Jasper, Alice and Rosalie walked in and Jasper started talking,

"It is the best power I think so far, she can change scents and she changed the scent of human blood for us so we are no longer attracted to it." He said throwing me an appreciative glance.

"That is a very handy power Bella and I'm sure it will help the whole family," Esme said standing up and giving me a motherly hug. Then Carlisle started,

"Bella I think I found out what you are,"

**Author's Note: Sorry about the cliffy, but I love them they make you really want to know more. Anyway hope you like Bella's powers. Keep Reviewing and I'll try to update soon.**


	10. Vampire Angel

**Author's Note: Hey guys I just want to say that those of you who think Bella is too strong well I think Bella is a pretty amazing human and would be a pretty amazing vampire too. Now let's all find out what or who she is………………… and by the way if you think this is unoriginal just know that I thought about this from Edward's words. **

Previously on Now or Forever:

_"That is a very handy power Bella and I'm sure it will help the whole family," Esme said standing up and giving me a motherly hug. Then Carlisle started, _

_"Bella I think I found out what you are," _

Chapter Ten

Just as Carlisle was beginning to tell me what I am the sun came out from behind a cloud, and since there are windows all along the south side of the house the Cullen's began to sparkle. I wanted to see what I was looking like so I looked down to my hand and noticed that I was not sparkling, in fact I was GLOWING!

"Carlisle what-" I was interrupted by a sudden feeling in my shoulder blades, I looked over my shoulders and saw a pair of magnificent white wings they were also glowing. OK this must be some sort of a joke. Wings I mean that is not something a normal vampire has, then again I was never exactly normal was I.

" Carlisle what is she?" Asked Emmett his eyes almost popping out of his head. I glanced around the room and my eyes landed on Edward who was looking at me in awe.

"Well as I was going to say before we were interrupted, she is the Angelo del Vampire, protezione di quelle non colpevoli con gli occhi dell'oro. Roughly translated that means Vampire Angel, Protector of the innocent ones with gold eyes." Carlisle answered not once taking his eyes off my wings. Everyone in the room had the pink colour in the aura which told me they were astonished. Then the sun went away and my wings retracted themselves into my shoulder blades. This seemed to shock everyone out of their silence.

" Carlisle how?" Esme asked,

"What else can she do?" Emmett inquired,

"How did you find that out?" Jasper solicited,

"Is that why she is prettier than vampires?" Rosalie asked probably making sure there was a reason for it.

"When can I take her shopping?" Obviously Alice who else?

"She's my angel." Edward whispered quietly still in awe about what he had seen. But I couldn't fully process these things all I was thinking was why me?

"One at a time please children, but first let's see what Bella wants to know." Carlisle said putting his hands up to show them he wanted them to slow down. "Bella do you have any questions,"

"Why me?" It slipped out, but I really wanted to know.

"Well maybe I can answer that with the story of your life. You see a long, long time ago centuries ago actually there was a prophecy of a family such as ours being destroyed by a family of great evil. But the powers that be decided to try and change this and we all know the future changes with every choice so they thought they would at least try. This was when they made the prophecy about you, the Vampire Angel. You were to grow up a normal human with no powers except the defence of blocking vampire's powers so you could at least protect yourself a little. Anyway you were destined to meet a young vampire and fall in love with him, then one day he would bite you and you would not go through a painful transformation but a peaceful one. This is why when James bit you it was painful because it was not supposed to happen that way. But in the end it was supposed to come down to a great battle with us all fighting together this evil family." Everyone was shocked by what Carlisle had said but me most of all. It still did not answer my question.

"Why me?" I asked again, Edward got up and walked over to me and put my face in his hands.

"Because you are exceptional," He said plainly.

"OK well once you guys are done there, Carlisle can you answer our questions?" Emmett questioned getting impatient.

"Ok well Emmett to answer the questions, Esme I think I already answered yours of how? Emmett she is supposed to be very powerful but it does not specify what the rest of her powers may be, I guess we will have to find out on our own. Jasper I found out by reading through an old book I picked up from the Volturi's library last time I was there. Rosalie she is supposed to be very beautiful to give her an upper hand in battle. And Alice as for your question you will have to discuss that will Bella. I think I have said enough so I will let you guys process this. If you have any questions Bella come and see me." With that Carlisle and Esme left the room. This is a lot to process, so I'm supposed to protect the Cullen's and fight in a battle. I let out a sigh; this is going to take a long time to get used to all of this.

Edward grabbed my hand and sat me down on his lap. I looked around the room and everyone was doing the same thing I did, thinking it through. Then Emmett spoke interrupting the silence,

"Can you fly?" He asked me randomly.

"I'm not sure Emmett, I'd have to try. Maybe later we'll do that." I answered unsure whether I would be able to or not. But what were the wings for if not for flying.

"I've got an idea to see what the rest of her powers are, we have a fight! Don't worry Edward I promise Bella will be fine." Alice suggested, I noticed Edward had a look of horror on his face.

"Don't worry Edward, if Alice says I will be fine then I will be." I said taking his face in my hands to reassure him. "So whose ready to fight me?" I said jumping up. Of course Emmett was the first to welcome the challenge.

"I am going to beat you, you can't beat these muscles." He said flexing his muscles. I just rolled my eyes and walked into the backyard where an arena was set up.

"Do you guys fight often?" I asked because why else would they have an arena.

"Yeah Jasper and I always like a good fight, and we're not allowed to fight in the house so we got an arena." He said it like it was so obvious. I jumped into the arena ready to fight. I felt a gust of wind blow over us my hair blowing in the wind. I relaxed and the wind stopped. Odd I thought to myself. Emmett jumped in the ring and Emmett began to speak,

"Are you ready to try and beat the master?" He put emphasis on the word try. I was going to beat I felt sure of it, but how?

**Author's Note: Ok just want to tell you something's about Bella's destiny, Bella was always protective of the Cullen's she even went to James for them. When James bit her it was painful because she would turn into just a regular vampire if someone other then Edward bit her (that explain partly why she always wanted Edward to bite her.) If you have any more questions feel free to ask them please review and I will try to update soon. Very interesting Chaska, I hope you liked it. **


	11. Weather?

Previously on Now or Forever:

_"Are you ready to try and beat the master?" He put emphasis on the word try. I was going to beat I felt sure of it, but how? _

Chapter Eleven

Alice rang the bell for us to start and Emmett lunged at me, I threw my hands up defensively and he stopped midair of course I had telekinesis I remembered. I threw him down to the floor of the arena with a loud thud and then thought about what else I could do.

While I was thinking about what I should do next Emmett attacked me from behind. I got tackled down to the ground and found myself very frustrated. Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck the floor of the arena. Emmett just stood there looking confused and then I made my move.

I tackled him and pinned him to the ground, I used my power to make my force stronger so he could not get up.

"Do you give up Emmett?" I asked him, my tone mocking.

"Never," He screamed after a bit of thought. By now I had grown rather impatient and vines had crawled around Emmett's arms pinning him down for me. Ok confused party of one.

"Anyone want to explain to me how that happened," I asked looking around at the Cullen's.

"I think I have an explanation," Alice started to explain; "I think you have the power to control the element, you know like earth, fire, wind etc."

"Huh," Was all I could answer in response. This is all getting a little too much. Edward like reading my mind knew what I was thinking.

"I think we should let Bella process all this and continue the fight later," He suggested, Emmett groaned in response but said we could in the end. Edward and I started walking up to his room. When we got in there we sat on his couch and I continued with my thoughts. After a little while I thought it was time to talk.

"Edward what do we do about Charlie and Renee and what about Jacob?" It all suddenly hit me I might have to leave Charlie.

"Well I discussed this with Carlisle and we think its best you move in with us but you can continue to have contact with Charlie of course. And I am sure Jacob would like to see you, I didn't explain to you what happened after you passed out did I?" He said hugging me into his chest. It was no longer cold, but had a beautiful warmth to it.

"Oh I saw it," I started to explain, "I don't really know what happened but it was like a saw everything from my body but I couldn't do anything."

"You truly are exceptional," He whispered kissing me on the neck. I moved to kiss him and we just sat there kissing for what felt like an eternity. We broke apart to take unnecessary breaths and I noticed he had something different around him. Not his aura but something else. It was like he was radiating something. I started to ask him about it when Alice came in.

"Bella we need to take you shopping soon," She didn't have the thing like Edward.

"Yeah sure Alice," I wasn't really paying attention just looking for this radiating thing. Then Jasper came up next to Alice and they both started radiating the same thing as Edward.

"Something is seriously wrong if Bella just agreed to go shopping with you guys." Edward said taking my face in his hands and looking into my eyes.

"Yeah, umm… it's just that you're surrounded by this weird glow thing that is not your aura and Alice didn't have it until Jasper walked in and I am just really confused." I said to him thoughts rushing through my head. I think I'm getting a migraine, can angels get migraines?

"Huh, well I think we will have to see Carlisle about that, but after that we are going shopping." Alice said pulling me by my hand into Carlisle's office.

"Carlisle Bella is seeing this weird glowy thing around people but not all the time, care to explain." Alice said trying to do this as quickly as possible.

"Bella is it around me right now," He asked me. I looked at him, nope no glowy thing.

"No, but it is around Jasper and Alice, and Edward. But it wasn't around Alice when she was by herself." I said to him deeply confused at the moment.

"Esme can you come here for a second?" Carlisle called to Esme out in the hallway.

"Yes of course what do you need?" Esme asked walking over to Carlisle. This is getting weird now Esme and Carlisle both have the glowy thing.

"Now you have the glowy thing," I said getting frustrated. Rain beating the window harder, woops maybe I should calm down a bit. I took and deep breathe and waited for Carlisle to continue.

"I have heard about this, you have the power to-"

**Author's Note: Sorry I couldn't resist, you know how I love cliff hangers. Chaska I hope you enjoyed the chapter and take your guesses everybody. I'll try to update soon. **


	12. Werewolves

Previously on Now or Forever:

_"I have heard about this, you have the power to-" _

Chapter Twelve

"You have the power to see true love." Carlisle said beaming at the fact that Esme was definitely his true love.

"This is so cool, I mean, I know Jasper's my true love, but it so much cooler hearing for a fact it is. Wow, Bella this is so the coolest power yet!" Alice said skipping around me, her aura screaming happiness. Edward came up to me and wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me and said,

"My beautiful angel, still surprising me." He continued holding me until we heard the doorbell ring. Edward picked me up bridal style and began carrying me down the stairs to the door.

"Edward put me down!" I whined like a child, he just smiled and continued. We kept walking to the door, which was already open because Carlisle got there before us. I looked to see who was there and found it was Jacob.

"Jacob!" I yelled running to pull him into a hug. He gasped when he saw me and sniffed the air.

"Bella? Why don't you smell bad and why are you so…" He stammered over the last bit so Edward cut in,

"Beautiful?" Edward finished.

"Well yeah? Not that you weren't before but, yeah?" He answered very unsure. I began to feel the warmth and before long the whole room was warm.

"Uh, Bella, is that you?" Jacob asked seriously confused now.

"Yeah," I smiled sheepishly and continued, "As why I don't smell bad and look like this, well, I'm not a full vampire."

"Then what are you?" He asked still very confused.

"She is a Vampire Angel," Edward answered proudly.

"Wow," was all Jacob could get out before he realized what he was going to say before. "Bella I'm not here for pleasantries exactly. You see I told the pack that I let Edward bite you and they said I betrayed them and broke the treaty so now they are coming to fight you." He said his aura turning to fear and guilt.

"Jake it's not your fault you don't have to feel guilty." I said to him hoping to comfort him.

"What, how did you know I was feeling that?" Jacob asked confused once again.

"She sees people's feelings in their auras." Alice answered coming into the room followed by Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. "Now as for the pack thing, I had a vision and they are going to be here in about 2 minutes." She added in.

"Well we need to come up with a plan, Jacob will you help us?" Carlisle asked Jacob who was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"I'm not sure if I can, I don't want to hurt them, they are my friends." He said in a quiet voice.

"I understand," Carlisle said, "I think we should just try and talk to them first to see if we can get them to back off." Carlisle said in a fatherly voice. We heard running up to the house, so we all piled outside to see the pack in human form.

Sam stepped forward first and began speaking,

"I'm sorry, Cullens, but you have broken the treaty, and so we have no choice but to kill you." He began running forward.

"Sam, stop now!" Jacob called but it was too late Sam was already in his wolf form heading straight for Edward. I tried to run over to Edward to help but Jacob held me back saying that I wouldn't want to get the pack hurt either. He's right I don't want the pack hurt but I have to do something to help.

Edward growled at Sam and ran forward to meet him halfway.

"Edward please stop!" I begged hoping that he would stop the fight. The rest of the Cullen's started attacking the rest of the pack. Emmett had Paul, Esme had Jared, Carlisle had Quil, Rosalie and Alice had Embry and Jasper ran over to help Edward. They were really at it. Most of them were bleeding already.

"Please everyone just stop fighting!" I yelled to get everyone to stop attacking but nobody so much as flinched at the sound of my voice. I started to panic I don't want anyone getting hurt especially over changing me. I have to help.

I spread my wings out and concentrated. Then I began to do the first thing that came to my mind. I started to sing,

"Just step back, come back to me

Just hold back and you can be free

Just stay here, stay here with me

Don't cry, don't fight

Come back into the light

Just please don't fight!"

I finished my song and found everyone hovering in the air gasping in shock at me. I looked down at myself and found I was glowing. I guess my singing really does have an effect. I slowly put everyone down on the ground with my telekinesis power.

"Bella that was beautiful," Edward said while wrapping his arms around me.

"Well I had to do something to get your attention, now please, Sam, let me explain the circumstances which led to my changing." I paused to see Sam nodding then continued,

"I had gone to first beach with Emmett and Rosalie then walked off on my own. I made my way up to the cliffs and found Edward, Jake and Victoria there. Long story short Victoria attacked me and Edward was forced to change me, otherwise I would've died." I finished to see Sam's aura telling me he was very ashamed.

"Sam, I see that you are ashamed, don't be. Just next time ask for the story and please don't try and break the treaty." I spoke once more hoping he would feel relieved but confusion was all I could get coming off him.

"How-" Sam was cut off by Jake who started talking,

"Bella sees auras, speaking off Bella why didn't you just use your powers when you first saw Sam attacking?" He then turned to me.

"Well I was kind of panicking and didn't really think of that. I'll remember that for next time." I smiled sheepishly and Edward just chuckled.

"I am truly sorry, Bella. Next time I will ask for the full story. And Jacob, I am sorry for saying you betrayed the pack. How about we all head back home now." Sam asked, I hugged Jacob then he walked over to the pack who all left apologizing.

I looked back to the Cullen's, my family now, and saw that they were all healing quickly and in their pairs. Carlisle holding Esme, Jasper holding Alice, and Emmett holding Rosalie. I looked over to Edward who walked over and held me tight. I sobbed quietly in his shoulder.

"Everything is alright Bella, we are all safe." He then began to hum my lullaby and I drifted to unconsciousness in his arms.

**Author's Note: Well that's another chapter from me so now I must work on my Commerce project (Damn!); I really hate commerce but never mind. Please Review, I always love feedback **


	13. Mud

**Author's Note: This chapter is just fluff, so thats a warning for fluff haters! **

Previously on Now or Forever:

_"Everything is alright Bella, we are all safe." He then began to hum my lullaby and I drifted to unconsciousness in his arms. _

Chapter Thirteen

I woke up what felt like soon after I fell asleep. I felt strong arms snaked around my waist.

"You know you still sleep talk." Edward said conversationally.

"Great, really great," I said sarcastically. Edward just chuckled and started kissing my neck.

"Edward," I moaned trying to get out of his arms. Remembering I was stronger than him I got up and ran to the other side of the room.

"So that's the way you are going to play it." Edward said playfully getting up and starting to run after me. I ran out the door and saw a very unsurprised Alice winking at me. I shrugged it off and ran down the stairs. I looked around to find Edward wasn't down here yet. I looked up the stairs to see Edward running down and Alice putting her foot out to trip him. Edward turned to see Alice too late and ended up falling down the stairs.

"Edward!" I yelled running to see if he was ok. He sat up completely unscathed and had a mischievous look on his face. I saw the look too late though and Edward had ended up pulling out an open door into the rain.

"Edward we are going to get soaked." I said trying to walk back inside but he just pulled me closer to him and kissed me passionately. I leaned further into the kiss and ran my hands through his bronze hair soaked with water. He put his hands comfortably on my waist drawing me closer to him.

We broke apart from the kiss after what felt like an eternity (which still wasn't long enough). He rested his forehead against my own and we locked eyes sending electricity through my body.

"You smell so good in the rain." Edward murmured, I recognised this from an earlier time and remembered my response.

"In a good way or a bad way?" I asked with humour in my voice.

"All good now, but you are far too tempting. No one should be this tempting." He answered smiling his beautiful crooked grin. He kissed me lightly on the lips and I felt myself go weak at the knees. Edward tried to catch me, but I ended up pulling him down with me.

"Glad to see I can still do that to you." He laughed, so I hit him playfully in the shoulder. He pouted, so I kissed him. I stopped when I realized that we were now soaked in mud and rolling around on the ground.

"Edward we are rolling around in mud." I said looking at him, his clothes now sticking to his body. I could see his perfectly muscular chest now.

"You're right, we better go back inside." He said pulling me up and carrying me bridal style.

"You know, Edward, I can still walk." I said crossing my arms over my chest and pouting like a three year old.

"I know but I like it better having you close to me." He commented kissing me once more. We got back into the house and started walking in when Esme came out.

"No you are not getting mud in my house, straight to the shower now both of you." Esme said in a very motherly tone meaning she was serious.

"You heard what the lady said." Edward said running up to his bathroom. He handed me a towel and turned around to leave when I pulled him back and began kissing him.

"Where are you going?" I asked him still kissing him in between words.

"I am leaving you to your shower." He answered confused, he looked so cute confused. I continued kissing him and said,

"I'm sorry but you heard Esme she said straight to the shower, now lets get you out of these dirty clothes." I said pulling him closer and lifting his muddy shirt off of him. He continued holding me with one hand and turned on the water with the other.

He pulled me closer and pulled my shirt off of me. We finished stripping our muddy clothes off each other and he lifted me ever so slightly into the shower.

The room started to heat up, and not because of the shower, but because I was radiating some extreme heat. Edward pulled away for a second and murmured,

"I almost feel human with you here." Before pulling me back into kisses. We stayed in the shower for a few hours or so it seemed. Least we don't have to worry about a drought with all the rain we get in Forks. When we finally got out we didn't want to pull apart but we did reluctantly, and proceeded to get dressed. I started thinking back to the day when we first talked about having sex. I remember Edward telling me it would be too difficult because I was too fragile, then I thought back to the shower a few moments ago. Not exactly how I pictured my first time, it was so much better.

**Author's Note: Just for those who were wondering Jacob did tell the werewolves about Bella when they got back to La Push. **


	14. Shopping with Alice

Previously on Now or Forever:

_I started thinking back to the day when we first talked about having sex. I remember Edward telling me it would be too difficult because I was too fragile, then I thought back to the shower a few moments ago. Not exactly how I pictured my first time, it was so much better. _

Chapter Fourteen

Edward and I proceeded to walk downstairs to our family, Emmett was grinning at us like a mad man with a mischievous glint in his eye. I looked over to Edward whose eyes had now turned black and he was growling. I nudged him in the shoulder and walked into the lounge room.

"So did you two have fun in the shower?" Emmett asked insinuating a lot in just a look. Edward growled louder in response and I just blushed until I turned beet red. Edward lightly caressed my cheek saying,

"You know I love it when you blush," Emmett snorted at that and Edward turned to glare. I just walked in and sat next to Alice whom I just noticed sitting there.

"So Bella, TIME FOR SHOPPING!" Alice yelled pulling me to my feet and dragging me out the door.

"EDWARD HELP ME! DON'T LET HER TAKE ME!" I screamed to Edward but all he did was stand there. "TRAITOR!" I yelled to him.

"Come on shopping isn't that bad Bella besides you definitely need some new clothes," Alice tried to soothe me, it didn't really work but I looked down at my clothes and realized my top was a bit tight in the chest area and my pants were slightly loose.

"Fine Alice I give in but not too many clothes." I pleaded, Alice just squealed with delight.

**At the mall:**

"Come on Bella you know you need some more shoes, plus you are pretty graceful now if you haven't noticed." Alice said pointing yet another pair of shoes in my face.

" Alice how about you buy the clothes and I just sit here silently?" I asked hoping that she would not ask me to try on anymore clothes; I mean seriously this is hell!

"Fine Bella but I am dressing you up at home whether you like it or not." Alice threatened before going back to look at the shoes. Man that girl can shop. I kept up my end of the bargain just sitting silently before I got bored and decided to sneak out of the shop. I snuck behind a pile of shoes and headed to the door.

"Where do you think you are going missy? It seems as if someone has not kept up their end of the deal, now you have to pay the price." Alice threatened me while shaking her head at me as if I was a child being caught while stealing an extra cookie.

"Try on these shoes, now!" Alice ordered handing me a pair of gorgeous silver heels that crossed around the ankle. I had to admit it; these shoes do look hot on me.

"Ok Alice just these shoes, but nothing more." I said taking off the shoes and putting them back in the box. Alice quickly snatched the box out of my hand and paid for it.

"Ok now we only have a few more shops left," Alice said causing me to groan before she continued, "Now, now I was not the one who didn't keep up her side of the deal." I glared but followed her into the next shop.

Instead of just sitting quietly I decided to look around the shop, I stopped when I saw something totally beautiful, a perfect blue cami with lace around the edges and black ribbons along the sides. I picked it up then saw a gorgeous black skirt that was about knee length with just enough flow to make it fly up when spinning but not enough to become like a bubble skirt. This outfit would go perfectly with those silver heels. I had to try it on. I ran to the nearest changing room and quickly put on the outfit and stared in the mirror, OK I am not one to fuss over my self but I look dazzling.

"Bella come out I want to see!" Alice pleaded, I stepped out and she stared in amazement, I think I actually heard gasps from people in the store.

"What do you think?" I asked quietly. Alice blinked a few times before speaking,

"I think if you do not let me buy that outfit Edward and I will rip you to shreds." She actually kept a straight face while saying that but broke into a smile a moment later.

I went back into the changing room and got changed and handed the outfit back to Alice, she bought it and we went out and started walking to the next shop. But we were interrupted when Alice had a vision, she started falling but I caught her in time and pulled her off to the side. Her eyes flickered open and she whispered,

"The Volturi,"

**Author's Note: Back with a cliffy insert evil laugh Please review and I will try to update soon.**


	15. Volturi

Previously on Now or Forever:

Her eyes flickered open and she whispered,

"The Volturi,"

Chapter Fifteen

"When? Where? How?" I asked frightened remembering the trip to Volterra that changed my life from its already abnormal ness.

"They will be here in a day; they don't know anything they are just checking up on you. We should get home and talk to Carlisle though." By the time Alice finished talking Edward had come over to us. He and Alice were having a silent conversation while I was panicking.

"It's going to be ok." Edward soothed seeing my distress. I nodded weakly and we began to walk back to the car.

We made it to the car and rode home in silence, I began to calm myself down and collect my thoughts. I am powerful now, I am not weak I can do this. I closed my eyes to relax when suddenly Alice spoke,

"We're home!" She called in her bell-like voice, my eyes opened slowly and Edward offered his hand and we got out of the car. We walked quickly through the door to find Emmett and Jasper playing video games in the lounge room. I rolled my eyes and Edward called everyone together.

"Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie could you guys please come down here for a moment." Edward sat down on the couch and pulled me into his lap. I sat trying to hide my nervousness. But when Jasper came in the room he immediately looked at me in concern. I smiled but he was far from convinced.

"Why did you call us down Edward?" Carlisle asked sitting down next to Esme.

"The Volturi are planning on visiting." He spoke quietly rubbing circles on my hand. I suppressed a shudder and waited for Carlisle to speak.

"Well I guess the best course of action is to try and make Bella seem as normal a vampire as possible. We don't want them getting any ideas. When will they be here?" I let out an unnecessary breath at the plan.

"A day," Alice said with certainty. Carlisle nodded and spoke again.

"OK well Bella try not to do anything too amazing or they may want you for themselves." I smiled.

"I'm sure I can do that."

"I don't think you can, your every move is amazing." Edward whispered in my ear. I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. Everyone filed out of the room and Edward and I stayed on the couch.

"What do you feel like doing?" Edward asked twirling my hair lovingly with his finger.

"How about we watch a movie, haven't done that in a while." I suggested and Edward lifted me off his lap and we walked over to the huge cupboard filled with every movie you could ever want to watch. "Which one would you like to watch?"

"Ummm," I looked over all the movies and picked one out I wanted to watch. "How about Moulin Rouge?" I suggested, he nodded and placed it in the DVD player and we both moved back to the couch him placing his arms around me.

We were up to the Elephant Love Medley when Edward broke out into Ewan McGregor's lines.

_[Ewan:  
Love is a many splendored thing,  
Love lifts us up where we belong,  
All you need is love!_

I joined in with Nicole Kidman's lines putting on a teasing face.

_  
[Nicole:  
Please, don't start that again_

_  
[Ewan:  
All you need is love!_

_  
[Nicole:  
A girl has got to eat!_

_  
[Ewan:  
All you need is love!_

_  
[Nicole:  
She'll end up on the street! (sigh)_

_  
[Ewan:  
All you need is looooove!_

_  
[Nicole:  
Love is just a game._

_  
[Ewan:  
I was made for loving you baby,  
You were made for loving me._

_  
[Nicole:  
The only way of loving me baby,  
Is to pay a lovely fee._

_  
[Ewan:  
Just one night,  
Give me just one night._

_  
[Nicole:  
There's no way,  
Cause you can't pay._

_  
[Ewan:  
In the name of love!  
One night in the name of love!_

_  
[Nicole:  
You crazy fool,  
I won't give in to you._

_  
[Ewan:  
Don't, leave me this way.  
I can't survive, without your sweet love,  
Oh baby, don't leave me this way._

_  
[Nicole:  
You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs..._

_  
[Ewan:  
I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no._

_  
[Nicole:  
Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs_

_  
[Ewan:  
Well what's wrong with that?  
I like to know.  
Cause here I go... again...  
Love lifts us up where we belong!  
Where eagles fly,  
On a mountain high!_

_  
[Nicole:  
Love makes us act like we are fools.  
Throw our lives away,  
For one happy day._

_  
[Ewan:  
We could be heroes...  
Just for one day._

_  
[Nicole:  
You, you will be mean._

_  
[Ewan:  
No, I won't._

_  
[Nicole:  
(sigh) And I, I'll drink all the time._

_  
[Ewan:  
We should be lovers..._

_  
[Nicole:  
We can't do that._

_  
[Ewan:  
We should be lovers!  
And that's a fact.  
Though nothing, would keep us together._

_  
[Ewan:  
We could steal time..._

_  
[Ewan & Nicole:  
Just for one day.  
We could be heroes,  
Forever and ever,  
We could be heroes,  
Forever and ever,  
We can be heroes..._

He picked me up and spun me around, I reveled in the feeling of being in his arms and we began dancing. It would have put any professional to shame.

_  
[Ewan:  
Just because I... will always love you..._

_  
[Nicole:  
I..._

_  
[Ewan & Nicole:  
...Can't help loving... _

_  
[Ewan:  
...You..._

_  
[Nicole:  
How wonderful life is,_

_  
[Ewan and Nicole:  
Now you're in, the world..._

I smiled at him and he kissed me in a short but passionate way as the opera music raged on in the background. I looked into his eyes but was cut off when I heard laughing coming from the other side of the room.

"You guys are so hilarious!" Emmett yelled falling to his knees from laughter, I looked next to him to see Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle. I looked away ashamed.

"Don't be ashamed dear, that was so beautiful." Esme spoke kindly beaming at both Edward and I.

"Yeah I really enjoyed it." Alice said bouncing towards me, to put a different disk in the DVD player. I guess we're not watching Moulin Rouge anymore.


	16. Van Helsing

Previously on Now or Forever:

_I smiled at him and he kissed me in a short but passionate way as the opera music raged on in the background. I looked into his eyes but was cut off when I heard laughing coming from the other side of the room._

"_You guys are so hilarious!" Emmett yelled falling to his knees from laughter; I looked next to him to see Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle. I looked away ashamed._

"_Don't be ashamed dear, that was so beautiful." Esme spoke kindly beaming at both Edward and I._

"_Yeah I really enjoyed it." Alice said bouncing towards me, to put a different disk in the DVD player. I guess we're not watching Moulin Rouge anymore._

Chapter Sixteen

The movie started and I saw that it was Van Helsing; I cracked up with laughter just seeing the title. I mean come on it was about a vampire hunter when clearly no human could kill one themselves.

"Now you see why I always found those myths so amusing," Edward said looking towards me and I nodded still giggling.

We watched the movie the whole way through and I could not stop laughing at the idiotic ness of this movie most of the time. I really just wanted to set the record straight about vampires but that probably would not be a good idea.

After the movie finished Edward and I headed up to _our _room. I spread out happily on the new bed and Edward lay next to me. I turned over and smiled at him.

"What are you thinking?" He asked softly leaning forward and kissing me gently on the lips.

"Just about how much I love your kisses." I said placing my lips back on his and rolling my leg on top of him.

We just lay there for hours together kissing and just being content in each others company until morning came.

Alice came bursting in and raised her eyebrow seeing how we were positioned.

"Sorry, damn I knew I shouldn't have trusted Jasper when he said it was ok to go in. Anyway just wanted to tell you the Volturi will be here soon so you get up." She said pulling me up and pushing me into the bathroom. "Now get clean and I will dress you up." She said skipping happily to the closet.

I pouted to Edward and he smiled seductively and pushed me into the bathroom. He was just about to kiss me when Alice came back in and pushed him out.

"No boys allowed." She said slamming the door in his face and I laughed quietly.

**Author's Note: I know I am a bad author for not updating and this is a really short chapter but I got preoccupied. I started writing my own story, that's right my own, so here is the summary:**

Emma always tries to save her friend but what happens when she fails? Living forever is hard without your best friend, so how far will she go to get her back and will she lose herself on the way? Or will she find something even better.

**It is a romance because I am a romantic fool, it is also about vampires and I really want someone to read it and give me advice so anyone feeling like helping me PM me or just review. I promise to update as soon as I get the chance.**


End file.
